Stars Fill the Sky
by Stossle
Summary: Jack finds Ianto is still in the Hub late at night.  What will he do with him?  This story is a collaboration with Quiet Time and is based on a scene in Quiet Time's Breaking my Heart, but can be read on its own.  The M rated version.
1. Ch1: Ianto POV

**Stars fill the sky**

_**Background:**__ This story is a collaboration with Quiet Time and is based on a scene in Quiet Time's Breaking my Heart. A brilliant story. Look it up. This scene is an extended and M rated version of the scene with Ianto and Jack in the middle of Chapter 9. It can be read on its own. The background to this story, if you haven't read Breaking my heart yet, is that Jack has just seen Tosh kiss Ianto on the cheek and thinks their together, even though they aren't._

_Thank you Quiet Time for all your help._

_This story is similar in style to Cocky which was also inspired by Breaking my Heart._

_**Timeline:**__ Set just prior to Gwen joining Torchwood._

_**Warning:**__ This story has sex, smut, and slash and the characters don't come out smelling sweet, so if you don't like don't read. If you do like, I hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters. Just borrow them occasionally to have a little play. Hope I don't break them._

_

* * *

_**Ianto's POV**

The vibration of the invisible lift rumbles through the floor. He's back.

The car. I forgot the car. He'll know I'm here. Not tonight, Jack. One night off. I'm so tired. It's grinding at my eyeballs.

"Ianto." he yells. Impatient tonight. Always impatient. Demanding like a child, wanting like a man. Alright man-child I'm coming. Or soon will be if he has anything to do with it.

And I find I'm impatient too. Despite the weariness weighing at my feet. Impatient to be lost in physical sensation. Lost in forgetfulness. Let his charisma wash over me like the summer rain. Wash away thoughts of morphine levels and ventilators and cybernetic connections.

But I don't want it down here. Not near Lisa. As far away from her as possible. Not that we haven't done it here before. Not that we haven't done it right outside her door. But even though she probably knows what I have to do, she doesn't need to hear that I like it.

Tosh doesn't understand that. She thinks because I have to, I don't want to. She thinks because it wasn't my preference, there's no pleasure. Because sometimes I want it so much I can't move, can't see. All I can hear is his voice murmuring in my ear. I couldn't tell anyone that.

But there is no sun shiny face to greet me. His smile is twisted, odd.

"Sir, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" He doesn't respond. Just pushes me up against the wall and the fumbling begins. It's going to be like that I think, as he rips at my clothes. At least we'll all get some sleep tonight.

Clothes are gone in a heartbeat. Strong hands grip me, hold me, every part of me. He's nuzzling at my neck, licking round my ear. I'm ready, responsive. Not just a physical reaction. I know that now. He's entered my veins.

Then the same game, he tries to kiss me, but I turn away. I was ready for that. Always ready.

"Why won't you kiss me Ianto?" His tone is wheedling, petulant. I've never heard him like this.

"Not that." I say. I reach down, the ultimate distraction, but he won't be swayed.

"What's the problem Ianto? I'm very good. Are you scared I'm too good? Scared you'll see stars?" Well that's more the Jack I know, but he doesn't normally try this hard. Because I'm dodging his lips. Losing my focus.

"Come on Ianto. Just one. It won't hurt." Why does he want it? I'll do anything else. And kisses are cheap. I give him everything and he just wants more. That's the only thing I've kept for her. The only thing she can give to me. You can't have it. Even if I want it. I turn my head so our mouths can't meet.

But he's pushing and biting and trying. The distraction wasn't ultimate enough, so I drop to my knees. I'll give you a distraction Jack.

I thought I was in control, man and child, but I'm overcome by his smell. Spicy and musky and salty and sweet. I never thought I'd want to do this, never thought I would crave the taste. But here, next to him, inhaling his aroma, I want to take it all. I can't have his tongue. But I can have this.

And sucking him in, I've silenced his words. Tongue along the ridge, a sigh, lick the tip, a moan, swirl it round, release a groan. Learnt from teacher, learnt it well. Touching and teasing. Feel him increase, feel him grow.

Then the camera pans out and I see us together. See me on my knees, dick in mouth. See his hands in my hair. See my depravity. See it how she would see it. See the pleasure on my face.

Coiling darkness consumes and drives me on. Impaling my mouth on him. Forcing my guilt out. Pushing it away. "Ianto." he says, but I don't listen. Push forward, pull back, aching jaw, gagging throat. And he's meeting me, thrust for thrust, and then it's too much. Too hard, too heavy and I can't breathe. But the pain in my throat is nothing to the pain in my groin. Because I'm liking the punishment. It quenches my shame.

And he's coming, filling my mouth, leaving me wanting.

The pain in my throat is too much and I can't consume. I'm on my knees and coughing.

He rubs my back. Tells me he's sorry. "One little kiss Ianto. Why is that so hard?" And he sees that I'm still hard. Sees the desire in my eyes, because he says "One little kiss and I'll take care of that." Rubbing my cock, fondling my hole, slapping my arse. "One little kiss."

And I want it, want it so bad I nuzzle towards him, but when he leans in I turn my head away.

"If that's all I'm worth to you Ianto, take care of yourself." he says, a catch in his voice. I can almost believe it's pain. Why does he care? It's only sex. Isn't it?

"Jack." But he's gone. Left me aching, wanting, begging. I never thought I'd beg.

"I'll give you a reason to kiss me then." He's back and he rolls me over and opens me up. First finger, then the prize. He lifts my leg to his shoulder and rams into me. It's good though, because I've learnt the tricks. Breathe it in. My mind can't relax, but my body can.

I'm so full, full of him, soaking him in. He's in my hole, in my head, in my heart. Pushing and straining. Stealing and taking. Harder and faster and deeper. I'm spinning. Dominated and liberated. Fill me up. Wear me down.

I'm imbued with him. Occupied and overrun. Infiltrated and impaled.

And then he starts to talk, earnest and demanding, "You like that, don't you Ianto?"

I shouldn't. "Yes."

"Like me inside you?"

"I want it." There.

"Does it feel good?"

"God Jack, yes."

"Do you like my dick?"

"I want it now"

"You like dick, don't you?"

"I want it hard."

"You love my dick. Do you love it inside you?"

"More Jack, more. Yes, yes, yes."

Each push, each thrust, he draws out my affirmative. Each thrust I betray her with my words. Later I'll wish them false. Now I know they're true.

He tries again. Steal a kiss. Why does he torment me? But my leg is over his shoulder and I use it to push him back. Leverage can work both ways. "Please Ianto. I want to kiss you. It's just a kiss."

Shut up. I close my eyes and close my mind.

"You let her kiss you." Eyes open, heart stopped. What does he mean? How does he know? But my heart starts again, because if he knew, I'd be dead. He must mean before. Low blow to bring up my dead girlfriend when you're fucking me deep. Even if she's only half dead.

But I can't think about that because I'm close. Almost there. I can block his words. Forget the fear. Forget her. Focus on him, inside me, focus on the movement, focus on his face. Jack in me, Jack around me, Jack over me, Jack surround me.

But he's not satisfied. For him it's not enough. He leans into my shoulder, teeth and mouth, sucking and pulling and biting, marking me as his. White-hot sizzle focuses my desire. Because the pain in my shoulder excites me, pulls me to closure, draws it all away. Stars fill the sky. And I'm bursting, sobbing, releasing. Eyes closed tight, burning bite, burning bright. And he joins me, fills me, hot and sure.

It takes a moment, back from the brink, to open my eyes and see him. Still hovering above, looking at me. There's pain in his eyes, I don't know why. He leans forwards, hot breath in my ear, "Whose face did you see when you came?" There's pain in my shoulder. The mark answers the question.

* * *

_A/N: Next Chapter same scene. Jack's POV._


	2. Ch2: Jack POV

**Stars fill the sky**

**Jacks POV**

"Ianto." Where is he? Skulking in the basement. What else is he hiding? I've half a mind to go after him. But I wait. I want to see him come to me, prove he wants me. Because I'm sick of being the predator. He waits for me, but he doesn't come to me.

I think of what I'm in for. Think of those alabaster flanks. But an image of him and Tosh invades. Her rocking. Him inside. My Tosh. My Ianto. My Tosh who wouldn't let me touch her. Can't touch me. My Ianto. Who lets me touch him, but won't kiss, won't stay. Will it always be like this? Everyone I care about, detached and disconnected. Is this part of my curse?

I'm waiting for him in the antechamber by the cog door. He looks up at me earnest and eager. Always up for it. Always wants me. I remember the first time I used that earnest face. First time I made him worship at my shrine.

But maybe that worship is over. That kiss I saw. She kissed his cheek, he touched her shoulder. Little gestures tender and sweet. I should be happy for them. But the thought of what I might have lost twists my smile.

"Sir, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Still Sir. Keeps me distant.

But I don't do distant. I push him to the wall. Clothes are in the way. I want to feel him close. Skin to skin. I need him now. Need him in me. Need me in him. United, fused.

Fabric rips and muscles clench. I feel his reaction, feel his need. And I want the thing he won't give. The thing I'm sure he gives her. I want to feel his desire, lip to lip.

I smell his skin. Run my tongue along his ear, tasting him. But it's not enough. I want his mouth on mine. I lean in, but he turns away. Easily evades me. Ready to refuse. Always ready to turn me down. Always the chase, never the capture.

"Why won't you kiss me Ianto?" I'm shocked by how pathetic I sound. Disturbed by what he's done to me. I don't need this. I don't need him. I can have anyone.

"Not that." he says and reaches down to draw my attention away.

But that won't mean anything without the kiss. The allure of the forbidden devours.

I say anything to get it, "What's the problem Ianto? I'm very good." Dodge left. "Are you scared I'm too good?" Dodge right. "Scared you'll see stars?" And all I see are lips. His lips, soft and pink. Tormenting me.

"Come on Ianto. Just one." I'm relentless, obsessive. "It won't hurt." But it hurts me. Physical pain drawing my lips to his. But he drops to his knees and those tormenting lips are gone

And he finds another way to torment me. At least he's found a use for that treacherous mouth.

And suddenly the kiss doesn't seem that important. Fading away with the night. Touching, licking, swirling, biting. He knows the moves. And I'm lost. Lost in his warmth. I look down and see that beautiful face. Drawing me in, driving me on. Sweet face, blue eyes avoiding mine, but fervently focusing on my pleasure.

Sweet Ianto always focused on my pleasure. Little gestures; clean sheets, clothes laid out, warm coffee in the morning, cold scotch at night. Caring for me, unasked. Does he do that for her? Then I remember the biscuits he gives her. The biscuits he gives no one else. Red light flashes. Hot and vicious. That pleasure's for me. "Ianto."

I find myself thrusting, taking, pushing. But he meets me. Sweet boy, soiled. Look what I've done to him. Moving, grating, thrust till he sees stars, push till I can push no more. Hold his head. Stop him leaving. See what I've done to him. Debased, on his knees, pulling me towards him, as I fuck his face. And it's more than I can handle, more than he can take. Hear him gag on my guilt as it shoots down his throat.

He's on his knees, coughing. I did that. Turned devotion into disgrace.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." I rub his back. Nuzzle against him. I'm a child denied a sweet, having a tantrum. I punished him for my own weakness.

"One little kiss Ianto. Why is that so hard?" Why is this so hard? Why do I do this to him? Why does he do this to me?

But I see how I've corrupted him. Because he's still hard, his eyes are misty with desire. He's enjoyed the punishment. He'd be better with her. Babes in the woods.

All I've done is stained his soul. But a kiss would make it better, make it nice, make him pure again.

"One little kiss and I'll take care of that." Tempting him away from the darkness. "One little kiss."

But when I reach for his innocence, he turns away.

"If that's all I'm worth to you Ianto, take care of yourself." Fire stains my head. Heats my face. I leave him. Hear him call my name. But I don't go far. Can't go far. Feel myself drawn back. What has he done to me? Rage fills me and I'm back for more.

"I'll give you a reason to kiss me then." I roll him over and prepare him for my fury. Lift his leg to my shoulder and drive it home. Fuck his receptive arse. Make him moan. Make him scream. He wants it, doesn't he? Wants me. Not her. She can't do this. Pounding and straining. Deeper and darker. She can't do this.

"You like that, don't you Ianto?" Begging him to want it like I want it.

"Like me inside you?" Need it inside him.

"Does it feel good?" Need his desire. "Do you like my dick?" Need his fire. "You like dick, don't you?" Not her, just me. "You love my dick. Do you love it inside you?"

Capturing his confirmation. Taking his tribute. Beating his beat. Knowing he needs me. There's one more thing to seal the day.

But he pushes me back. He's denied me thrice. Makes me beg. Closes his eyes and turns away.

"You let her kiss you." And it's said. He knows I care. Knows I know. Sees my wound. But blue eyes opened wide, close again, he's gone again. And there's nothing left but to ride out my passion, bring him with me. Even if it's only physical release.

But I can't do it, can't finish it. I need his kiss. Need to feel him with my mouth. And there's nothing left, so I move my teeth and tongue on his shoulder. Devour this small bit of flesh. Sweet substitute. Taste his skin. Draw him in and mark him as mine. Hear his cry.

But I can't release the flavour until I've driven my release. But it's coming swirling and sure. And he's clenching around me, drawing me to the end. Pulling me tight. Bursting inside him. Stars fill the sky.

And I look down on him. His eyes screwed tightly shut. Can't even look at me. See what I've done. Now it's over, blue eyes open and look at me. Sees me. But who did he see when his eyes were closed? And I want to know. Need to know. "Whose face did you see when you came?" The mark on his shoulder is angry and red. It couldn't be me.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ If you didn't read the intro this story was a collaboration with Quiet Time and is based on a scene in Quiet Time's Breaking my Heart. If you liked this scene read her story to give you some background. It's brilliant. For a link check out my favourites.  
_


End file.
